


The Sex Marathon

by missdeliadili



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Wild Party, For Science John!!, From Pre-Established Relationship to Established Relationship, Happy Ending, It's An Experiment..., Jealous John, M/M, Not an Orgy John!, Porn...What Porn?, Post Reichenbach, Sexy Sherlock, Some Touches of Porn, Sweet Confessions, The Purple Shirt of Sex, f..k!, for science john!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/pseuds/missdeliadili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock plans a Sex Marathon and John is not at all happy about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been betaed, so I apologise for my mistakes  
> English is not my mother tongue.  
> I do not own Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I wish I did.  
> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC own them.  
> I earn nothing by writing this. I just write it for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read my stories
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Comments are welcome!!!

The Sex Marathon

In which Sherlock plans a Sex Marathon and Jawn is so so jealous because he doesn’t want Sherlock to take part in that marathon.

 

John was watching one of his favourite James Bond films and having one more cup of tea, when Sherlock went into the front-room wearing the purple shirt of sex that turned on John so much. John could smell Sherlock’s perfume. He smelt delicious!

“Going out?”

“I have a party.”

 

“ A party?

“ Yes, a party. A very special one, John.”

“Why is it so special?”

“It’s a sex marathon John.”

“A sex marathon?”

“Yes, John. It’s an experiment. For Science, John. Problem?”

“No… no problem.”

“Have you ever attended one, John?”

“No … not really … never…”

John could feel the level of his jealousy soaring to the skies. He could picture Sherlock in an orgy. OMG… No!, he thought.  
“John! Is anything the matter?”

“No, why?”

“You are so pale now. Are you OK? Do you need a doctor?”

“Sherlock! I am a doctor.”

“Yes! But that doesn’t mean you might not need one!”

“Sherlock! I know when I need a doctor .”

 

“Oh Yes! I also know when I need a doctor,” said Sherlock with a mischevious grin.

John smiled but he couldn’t stop thinking about Sherlock and his sex marathon.

“So … you’ve never been to a sex marathon, John?”

“No, never.”

“Oh … I thought you had. I thought you were an expert at sex.”

“No, I am not an expert at sex, but I like it … I really love sex.”

“Yes, I know John. I can’t imagine how you can tolerate people, … strangers, to touch you! I feel disgusted to think of it. OMG! John! All those girfriends of yours! Ugh!!

“Sherlock! I don’t understand you. You say sex is disgusting but you are carrying out an experiment on sex! A sex marathon! For Science? Oh, come on, Sherlock!

“Oh! That’s different! It is for Science, John! It’s an experiment! I don’t involve my feelings … just my body!”

OMG! His body! He is going to use that beautiful body of his for an experiment … and not ANY experiment! … A sex experiment … and with somebody who isn’t me! Why doesn’t he invite ME to help with the experiment? OMG! I can’t stand this any longer. I have to leave right now, John thought.

John swallowed hard and stood up. “ It’s OK, Sherlock. I don’t want to know about your experiment. I’ll leave you alone, so that you can have this bloody experiment of yours.”

“You don’t have to leave, John! You can stay with me.”

“Stay with you? As you do this experiment? No! Thanks, Sherlock. I’d better leave as soon as possible. And don’t worry, I’ll spend the night somewhere else.”

“No, John! That’s not necessary. You can stay with me.”

“No, thanks. Do you think I am a voyeur? No, Sherlock. I don’t like watching, I like doing things.”

“Well, we can find something you can do tonight.”

“Me? Do something? No way, Sherlock! No, thanks. I’ll be off, and as soon as possible.”  
“No, John! Stay with me, please!”

No, Sherlock! No! … Thank you.”

And John ran up to his bedroom to get his clothes ready before the shower. As he was choosing what to wear, he almost jumped out of his skin. Sherlock had run after him so silently and so fast that John didn’t even notice him. He felt Sherlock’s hands around his waist and his breath on his neck. Sherlock was breathing deeply, warmly and slowly. Sherlock’s lips ran all over the skin of John’s neck as he panted and moaned, making dirty noises as he breathed in and out. John was frozen. He didn’t know what to do … Sherlock’s long fingers were moving up and down his waist under John’s T-shirt. Sherlock’s cold fingers sent sparks all along John’s spine.

“Sherlock! What the fuck are you doing?”

“It’s for Science, John! I am testing your skin. How it reacts to my fingers and mouth.”

“Sherlock! Is it necessary? I mean … really necessary? I mean … You are going to collect lots of samples in your wild party tonight. Why with me now?”

“Not a wild party, John!

“OK … your orgy!”

“It’s not an orgy, John. We are not having food and drink.”

“And you think that is not an orgy just because you are not going to have food and drink? OMFG Sherlock! You drive me crazy!”

“It’s a sex marathon, John. Which is not the same.”

“And what’s the difference then, Sherlock?”  
“There are not so many excesses … just sex, John!”

“I think you … you … OMFG! Sherlock! Go and organise your party, please. I want to leave now.”

“John! I am collecting samples for my experiment! And you must help me! You are my friend, my best friend. What are friends for, John?”

“Sherlock! I really don’t know. I … I … OMG, Sherlock! Stop kissing me! Stop touching me like this, please!”

“Jawn! OMG! You are hard … !

“Sherlock! I am going to kill you! … I will … I promise you … one day I will… with my own gun …”

Sherlock turned John round to watch his erection pressing his jeans. John blushed up to the top of his ears, as usual.

“OMG! John! You are so hard! Mmmm John! Can I pull the zip down? Please! For Science John!

Sherlock! Stop that! I am hard and it’s your fault!”

“I am so happy that I can get you hard … It drives me crazy when you are so hard.”

“Sherlock! When have you seen me hard? I never … Oh! OMG, Sherlock! Have you been spying on me? OMG!”

“Well, I must confess I have. I have seen you hard … And I must confess you are so beautiful … OMG … John … I know how long …”

“How long what?”

“I know how long your cock is… and how thick … and how long you stay hard.”

“Sherlock! What shall I do with you?”

“Whatever you want, John … whatever you want to do to me is OK, John… my John … I am yours, John.”

“Sherlock! What’s wrong with you? What do you mean you are … mine? OMG! Sherlock!”

“I am yours! Yours … only yours. Are you mine Jawn? Are you?”

“Oh, Sherlock! Yours? Yours? OMFG! I don’t know what to answer, Sherlock.”

“Tell me that you are mine … because I AM yours, John. I have been yours since the day we met at Bart’s, John. Do you remember that day? Oh, Jawn! Say something, please! … Jawn!!!”

John was paralised. He didn’t know whether it was fear or happiness. He couldn’t breathe. He went as white as a sheet. And then his face turned blue.

“John! John! Are you OK? Jawn! Please, talk to me John! I will phone the A&E.”

“No! No! Wait Sherlock! I’ll be fine. Give me a minute!”

“Jawn! Have I done something wrong? Have I said something wrong?”

“OMG, Sherlock! Don’t you realise what you have said? Oh, Sherlock! OMG! I don’t know what to say!”

“Just say that you are mine … that will do John …”

“Sherlock! Are you sure you really mean what you have said? Because if you really mean all this … all this … this is something serious, Sherlock! I wouldn’t like to know it was a fucking joke … and if you were joking … I will definitely take my gun and fucking kill you Sherlock!”

“I meant every single word I said, Doctor … I like you. I need you… I want you … Oh Jawn! You have changed my life … I would die if you left me. You can’t imagine what my life was like after the Fall … my life without you was hell. I thought about you to be able to survive … Oh, Jawn! I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Sherlock! I was about to commit suicide. I was there, just about to pull the trigger when somebody … or something told me … Stop John! What if Sherlock comes back? And that was what kept me alive. When I saw you back, I was so angry that I wanted to kill you, but I was so happy that I wanted to kiss you. When I moved back to 221B, I couldn’t really believe it … you and I together again … with the Work and our life here. I was as bloody happy as hell. But I always thought you didn’t want anybody, well … at least not me … and now … you have said all this … I am confused …”

“John! When I said that I was married to my work, I meant it. I was … till I saw you for the first time. The moment I set my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. I fell in love exactly at that moment. My fear to be rejected and lose you even before you were mine, made me pretend I did not want anyone. But I wanted you. I have been crazy about you since the day Mike introduced us.”

“Sherlock! This is so beautiful! I felt the same when we met. I thought that you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen … Mind you … I have seen so many men as a doctor and a soldier, but no one like you, my gorgeous creature. I am so jealous of all the people around you that I would kill all of them.  
“So… you … you like me, Captain?”

“Of course I do … and you know it … I could never hide anything from you. I hate you, Sherlock! You can read me like an open book, you posh git!”

“So then … Shall we…? I mean … Are we going to …? Can we …? Oh, Jawn! It’s so difficult to express, I have never been good at expressing feelings …”

“Sherlock! I have always told everybody ‘I am not gay’ when everybody around us suggested that we were a couple. I was never attracted to men …I am not actually gay but you … Oh You! Gorgeous genius, I can be gay for you, only you, Sherlock! I would do anything for you … anything. I have killed for you and I would do it again to protect you. I care about you. I admire you physically and intellectually. And now I know I can’t live without you, Sherlock. I need you and I have to admit I want you so bad that it hurts. I never admitted all this because I didn’t want my feelings to put our friendship at stake. It means a lot to me, Sherlock.”

“And it’s important to me as well, Jawn! I couldn’t live without my blogger … or without my friend … or without my doctor … I couldn’t live without my love … because that’s what you are, John. You are my love, the love of my life … I love you, John Watson.”

“And I love you, mad scientist! So …now … what? What shall we do?”

“Oh, John! You are an idiot, but you are not stupid. You know what we are going to do … talk about all we are feeling in detail and shag each other into oblivion, Jawn! Would you like that?”

“Sherlock! Of course I would! I have been imagining what shagging you is like since we met. I want to hug you … to kiss you … to cuddle you in the sofa … in bed … OMG! I want you so bad! Oh, Sherlock … I need you … I want to have you on the stairs, against the wall, in the shower, on a cab, in NSY, on the kitchen table, … OMFG ! I want to have you everywhere Sherlock!”

“Jawn!”, said Sherlock seductively and blushed up to his ears. He looked down. He couldn’t look into John’s eyes. He was so embarrased, but so happy to know John loved him as much as he loved John.

“Oh my army doctor! Will you stay with me for the party? I would like you to stay.”

“Sherlock! Party? Are you still planning to have that bloody fucking party? Cancel it now! I won’t allow you to have a sex marathon … No way. If you insist, I will leave you for good.”

“Oh my darling Watson! Of course I am not going to have a sex marathon, It was something I made up to make you jealous … Well … in fact, I am planning to have a sex marathon, but only with you … only with my doctor.”

And Jawn, the Army Surgeon was happy to think about having a sex marathon with his mad scientist.

The End


End file.
